She's bittersweet but she's mine to keep
by Psychogoth
Summary: Apollo just can't seem to catch a break and whatever he does, it always causes annoyance on Athena's side. But Apollo is one tough god. He isn't called the god of determination for nothing right? Based from the song: "Just the girl" - I DISCLAIM it.


**A/N: **I had loads of fun writing Greek mythology that I had t**o **write another one! Yehey For Myths! This is dedicated for my Friend Che, she's a die-hard Apollo-Athena fan and I just love to write her fics- this one's for you Che!

For the rest of the readers? Please enjoy!

* * *

_She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing_

Blonde hair flew with the wind as the sound of the reed pipe emanated all throughout the hallowed halls of his little sanctum, or simply put it, his temple. The notes bounced off from column to column— the marbles were very much alive as he continued playing a peaceful little piece for his muse.

"Apollo!" bellowed a vexed voice from beneath the balcony he's sitting on; the young god in question bolted up as the voice, that was all too familiar, mentioned his name.

"Yes?" He answered from afar, a slight visible smirk plastered upon his mischievous and handsome face.

"Have you lost your wits boy?" started the brunette young goddess.

She had beautiful sparkling grey eyes and reddish plump lips, her face was flustered, evidence of her anger brewing inside,

"Why ever would you say that my goddess?" the young sun god shot back, jumping from his balcony and straight towards the damsel, "what have I done wrong this time?"

She rolled her eyes in annoyance; he couldn't help but feel quite fluttery inside as her prominent gentle features lightened with her anger. She's beautiful, everything about her. It made him curse internally, _why did she have to be a maiden goddess?_

"Thanks to you, I've newfound appreciation towards Hermes"

Apollo couldn't help but have his heart broken, what was that she said?

"I refuse to go down to the mortal's realm with you! This is senseless, why do I have to be punished because your stupidity? Father is daft! If he honestly thinks that I will do a trivial task for him then forget it! I will not ever work with you! Not even in the eras to come! The only Brightside of this whole thing is that Hermes took it upon himself that he'd shoulder everything in my accord."

"Harsh" he replied, "but then again, you are Athena, you're as irritable as hell when you're crossed but do you honestly have to be that brutal with your words?" He was grinning the whole time he'd been saying that but there is a slight hint of dejection lacing his voice.

This did not go unnoticed by the other goddess, settling her tone in a gentler way, "I will say what I feel is fit to say in such a situation, so I do know what I'm doing."

Apollo knew how much Athena hated him, still, it didn't stopped him from hoping for even just a short while that maybe, just maybe, she'll soon see it his way.

* * *

_She laughs at my dreams, but I dream about her laughter, strange as it seems –she's the one I'm after_

"Why did Zeus call us again?" Hermes said for the umpteenth time that morning, he was rather the impatient one but you couldn't blame him. For a god that runs around the whole day, it's natural for him to feel jumpy if he is stuck in just one place.

"Hush, child, he'll be here in a minute" Demeter reassured as she patted him lightly on the hand.

"Not soon enough" Apollo grumbled hands across his chest, slumping his back in his chair.

"Sit properly for Gaia's sake!" Athena said, turning her attention towards the young man sitting in front of her.

"Oh how pleasurable it is to know that you'll rack me up the whole meeting since i'm sitting across from you" he said in a mock tone

"You best not use that tone you imprudent Casanova" she glared back at him, grey eyes evident with rage.

Apollo suddenly sparked interest towards the displeased goddess. He pushed himself forward and laid his chin lazily on his palm, looking directly at her with a sly smirk up on his curled lips.

"Such strong accusation there my fair maiden"

Aphrodite, who was sitting next to Apollo, witnessed the whole word scuffle between the two. She smiled knowingly, humming a tune only she knew herself.

"Perhaps you haven't yet known of my main goal in life. Since I am, as you say, a _Casanova_" his suave and smooth voice emphasized his last word as if taunting the young goddess,

"So you have a goal? Nice to know you're not planning on spending the rest of your bitter life turning women into trees"

Apollo tried to keep his cool and instead turned the situation around, irking Athena instead.

"If I had you, then I've officially reached my goal" he stated plainly, not even a streak of dishonesty in his voice.

Athena stared at him perturbed, very much disoriented by what the sun god had just said. Everybody's eyes were on both of them now, they waited for Athena to strangle him to death or curse him, yet nothing came. All she could do was blush intensely, as she seemingly got lost into his golden eyes, searching for an even detailed elaboration of what he just said.

After a moment, realizing that she looked quite dumbfounded already, which should never happen, she laughed at him shakily, making sure she got her point across—point being that she found his 'goal' rather ridiculous.

Apollo could only stare at her attempt to gain composure as she chuckled hazily. It was a picturesque sight for him. Simply stunning. He swore he could look at it forever.

He just wanted her so badly.

* * *

_She runs on 100-proof attitude power_

Athena gave one more final stroke of her brush as she finished her painting— smiling, as if giving herself a pat on the back.

Apollo looked at her from afar, capturing every moment, embedding to his head a picture of his lovely goddess smiling.

Athena, upon feeling the sudden intrusion, directed her glare at the blonde god, watching her intently leaning on a column as both arms ran across his built chest. She felt like hiding but that was stupid. How come the past few days had been quite befuddling for her? She's the goddess of wisdom, damn it! She shouldn't be like this.

In an attempt to ward away her _unwanted_ guest, she shot him a deathly glare and flicked her fingers, barricading herself with toned-muscled soldiers equipped with spears that were ready to skewer anybody who plans on coming close to the goddess.

Apollo rolled his eyes and smiled at the little display of rudeness, he called out to her, "Not even billions of men in armour will ward me off. I'm a god Athena, you know better than this right?" he appeared in front of the young goddess, passing through the wall of guards. His elbow rested lazily on the canvass, looking at her in full contemplation.

"What do you want Apollo?" She asked rather rudely, making sure he got the message straight.

"You." He placed it simply. It made the goddess uncomfortable, and he saw it. He absolutely loved it.

"It never occurred to me that you were such a comedian—congratulations, you are now both a comedian and an ingrate. Now if you'll excuse me" Athena stood up and took her leave before Apollo notices the increasingly prominent blush on her dainty cheeks.

Apollo smiled knowingly. _Just a few more push then she's mine._

_

* * *

_

_The more she ignores me the more I adore her._

Athena had been quiet these past few days. Whenever there were meetings she just sat there with no words planned to utter. She usually sat down next to Hera, in front of Apollo, but recently, she just chooses to sit beside Ares, far away from the sun god. And no matter how much she hated the god of war, she had no choice but to endure her growing irritation towards him. After all, she refuses to see a certain deity.

When being assigned in tasks, she'd choose the safest option and go with Hephaestus instead, the blacksmith would not question her choices and he was oblivious to everything that is happening.

When travelling, she doesn't ride with Apollo anymore. Instead, she asks for Artemis and her legion of huntresses to escort her wherever she wanted to go.

She does not argue when Apollo counters her suggestion, instead she keeps quiet and just stares off a distance.

She does not respond to the young sun god either, whenever he wishes to talk to her, he'd turn her down. If it was important, she'd ask Hermes to collect his message and respond with her owl.

This was starting to drive Apollo insane. He became irritable and he hardly plays his harp anymore. Everybody noticed the changed but not one spoke of it.

Well except of course for Artemis, who was never afraid of facing his brother's wrath or Athena's anathema.

"Bloat-head" she called out to her brother sulking in a corner, not really in the mood to exchange names with her.

"What?" he asked, a hint of exasperation lacing his tone,

"This is stupid you know— what you're doing. She's bound to do this anyway, why waste time feeling sorry for yourself? You know better."

He looked up at her, face spelled peeved in so many ways, only to see a twelve-year old Artemis with her long smoky black hair tied in a loose ponytail, a few strands escaping from the band, framing her pale, pudgy face.

Apollo rolled his eyes riley, motioning for her to seat beside him, "Could you not lecture me in your twelve-year-old state? I feel degraded that a little kid isn twisting my knots with her piercing words"

Artemis ignored his intolerable attitude and continued, "If you plan to sulk all century, then be my guess, I'm not buttering your toast, but in all honesty, you're Apollo, you're known to chase so many women who rejected you millions of times, Athena ignoring you is like Daphne running off across the globe to escape from your clutches"

The younger of the twin suddenly felt a realization, of course! Athena Ignoring him made him want her even more. Rejection is never in his book—oh wait no, scratch that, it is but he doesn't let a little rejection get the better of him. He smiled cheekily, his usually sunny glow returned as he sat up and kissed his twin sister on the head, skidding happily to his chariot.

Artemis pulled a disgusted look on her face as she desperately dusted her head with her hands, "I assume you're going after her right?" she said still annoyed by the brotherly kiss.

"Yes." He started rather cheerily, "I can't help it, sis. I'm crazy for her"

The young huntress smiled genuinely, making sure Apollo already left as she did, "Idiot" she muttered before calling forth her huntresses.

* * *

_She'd rather be alone. But I can't give up just yet, cause every word she's ever said—they're all ringing in my head, still ringing in my head._

"Athena" he called out, huffing irregularly, trying to catch his breath.

"What?" The young goddess responded, seemingly vexed because he had interrupted her from her reading.

"I don't want to give up yet" he said, smiling as she came into his view,

She arched her left eyebrow in confusion, granted she was the goddess of wisdom, she couldn't help but feel rather perplexed by what he said,

"I can't leave you alone, I won't. Not until you admit that you like me too. And even then I'll still try to chase you." he had a smug smirk up on his lips, "I know you do! I can see it in your eyes"

"Are you mad? Get lost! I do not need you here. And how dare you say such nonsense? I am a forever maiden! Why would I fall for the likes of you? Are you simply daft?"

"I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else. You're rude to me, you call me names, you think so off of me, you know just what to say so my whole day is ruined—but no matter how odd it may seem you're the one I'm after. Reject me all you want, I'll be forever with you anyway. So get used to it"

Athena couldn't speak, nor even move the slightest, heat ran up across her cheeks as she felt such a foreign emotion fluttering about in her stomach, suddenly Apollo's grins and smirks and even that voice of his caused a bit of uneasiness in Athena. She bit her lip, suppressing a smile that was so unlike her.

With a reassuring smirk of her own she said, "Who says I'm not used to it?"

And just like that, their unsettled and vague relationship took a turn for eras to come.

* * *

**A/N**: Hit the review button please?


End file.
